1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for supporting objects from a wall surface, the assembly being adapted to be mounted on the wall surface. More specifically, the invention relates to such an assembly which includes a first member adapted to be mounted on the wall surface and comprising a plurality of openings, and a clip member having hook means adapted to engage in said openings, the hook members being adapted to holdingly engage the first member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for the above purpose are known in the art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,117, Mazzetti, 3,409,260, Bleed, 3,195,846, Dahlhauser, 3,844,231, Peacock, and 2,841,353, Burdick. In the Mazzetti, Bleed and Dahlhauser patents, perforated boards are mounted on the wall surfaces, and hanger means are then mounted on the perforated boards. With such an arrangement, separate means are required for spacing the perforated boards from the wall surfaces, so that mounting the boards is a difficult and time consuming process.
The peacock patent does not relate to a wall mounted assembly, but rather to panel structures, and all the abovementioned patents as well as the Burdick patent teach assemblies wherein the hanger means are easily knocked off because of the relatively insecure attachments as between the hanger means and the wall mounted brackets or panel structures.